Creamos Corazones
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: Despreocupado aun con la amenaza de ser expulsado, Ren comienza a preocuparse por algo que le revuelve los pensamientos.  Ser expulsado significa alejarse de la persona que más aprecia aunque decide rendirse.  ¿Es eso lo que desea?
1. Believe Heart

**Notas:**

**HI HI! Noki al habla ;D hola mucho gusto… bueno primero que nada, les aclaro que el fanfic tiene dos autoras yo y Luki-chan! (El burro por delante xD ) este cap, que es el primero lo hago yo! y es a los pensamientos y sensaciones de Jinguji Ren ( *¬* sexon! –ignoren esto-), en cuanto al siguiente cap, por que si! Obvio tendrá más… (Aunque no le lean ;A; ) es a sensaciones y pensamientos de Hijirikawa Masato y lo narra Luki.**

**Uta no Prince-sama, no nos pertenece, ni el juego, ni el anime, ni menos los personajes (una lastima… porque son perfectos para yaoisar *v* ) solo hacemos esto por pura diversión y por que amo el yaoi y que se propague :D**

PD: si estas viendo UtaPri y aun no llegas al cap 4 (cosa rara) velo primero y luego lee el fick D: puede que esto te de spoilers y no es bueno!

Capitulo 1: "Believe Hearts" no es para quien creías…

Después de salir del jardín de rosas, de donde había cortado una hermosa rosa, caminaba con ella en la mano oliendo su delicioso aroma, las chicas comenzaban a seguirle.

No era algo que le sorprendiera, en más, le encantaba que las chicas gritaran su nombre, le siguieran y pidieran mil cosas.

Ren seguía caminando ya había llegado al pasillo y detrás sus hermosas admiradoras, las cuales gritaban y suspiraban con cada frase que decía, la rosa ya le aburría y pensaba dársela a alguna de ellas.

- Es la rosa más hermosa… que e traído de todo el jardín de rosas. - Miro como era la reacción de las damas frente a el - Verán, creo que se la daré a alguien como un presente. -Las chicas saltaron y gritaban de emoción

- ¡P-por favor démela a mí! - Dijo una de las chicas - ¡Démela a mi Ren-sama! - Grito otra muy emocionada.

- Lo haré, si con eso te tengo a mis pies… - Dijo entre una sonrisa picara, cosa que logro desatar la euforia de todas las chicas

Contento por su resultado comenzó a pensar a cual de ellas le regalaría la rosa hasta que dirigió su vista a un pequeño grupo que se encontraba mirando el escándalo de sus admiradoras. Tres chicos y una chica, uno de ellos era su compañero de cuarto y la chica era la hermosa corderita. La chica se había agachado con unos papeles en mano cerca de una radio y Hijirikawa se agacho a su lado.

Estaban tan cerca que de alguna forma, molesto a Ren, pues hace unos días había visto a su compañero cantando muy brillantemente junto a esa chica.

Solo para molestarlos, para separarlos se acerco ante ellos.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno con la corderita…Hijirikawa? - Dijo interrumpiendo la charla de ambos, vio como su compañero, molesto se enderezaba mirándolo, le encantaba aquella reacción. - Desde el día en que nos conocimos, el destino nos unió. - ¿Pero a quien se lo decía? Lo hizo aparente que fuera para la corderita, pues así molestaría más a Hijirikawa. Tomándola del brazo la alzó y le ofreció la rosa que llevaba - Preferiría tenerte mas cerca - y así dijo cosas para burlarse de aquella mujer que parecía ser muy atrayente para su compañero.

- Solo se esta burlando de ti. - Dijo Hijirikawa, detrás de Ren - No creas nada de lo que este tipo diga.

- Es terrible lo que dices de mi. - Dijo sonriente viéndolo por detrás de su hombro. - Aunque no lo puedo negar…

- ¡REN! - Un chico de cabellos rubios corría hacía el grupo. - ¿Que piensas hacer con la tarea de letras? ¿Ya olvidaste que Hyuga-sensei te prometió un duro castigo si no lo entregabas a tiempo?

- Es verdad. -Dijo con sutil encanto, despreocupado de lo que decía Sho.

- ¡JINGUJI REN! - La voz del profesor de la clase S llego a los oídos de todos, acercándose molesto ante el grupo.

- Hola Riuga-san!

- Te saltas las clases y ni siquiera entregas la tarea... Muéstrame más de esa tonta actitud, y no tendré piedad de ti. - El profesor alzó su dedo apuntando a Ren - ¡Te expulsare al instante!

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos, la hermosa corderita, el pequeño Sho, y el alegre Ittoki, sin poder creerlo, pero Ren no se inmuto mantuvo su postura asta una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- Riuga-san…-Camino hasta quedar muy cerca de el profesor. - Un gruñón nunca es popular entre las señoritas. -Y sin voltearse se alejo de todos tratando de ignorar las palabras que le gritaba Riuga-san

¿Le importaba que le expulsaran? Realmente de algún modo sentía que si salía de aquel lugar se alejaría de alguien muy preciado, no solo se alejaría, más bien ya aun estando allí, le estaban quitando lo que era suyo, como seria entonces si se fuera.

Sentado en la cama, el silencio abundaba en el cuarto, mirando un dardo que sostenía en su mano y de reojo mirando a su compañero que estaba sentado en su extraño lado del cuarto, el silencio comenzó a molestarle así que disparo el dardo directo en el centro de un blanco.

- Jinguji… -El silencio por fin fue cortado, le encanto que el primero que hablara fuera Hijirikawa y más que mencionara su nombre. - ¿Estas ignorando las advertencias de Hyuga-sensei? - Y ahí estaba de nuevo lo mismo el tema del cual trataba de ignorar-

Se levanto molesto por el tema, lanzando otro dardo hacia el blanco.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - Cortando tan bruscamente el tema, asiendo que el silencio volviera, "¿Hijirikawa lo pregunta porque esta preocupado?" pensó, pero rápidamente descarto tal idea, si quería hablar, podía decir cualquier otra cosa, no aquel tema que lo molestaba.

Se molesto aun mas al ver que su compañero no volvía a abrir la boca, así que se tiro en la cama boca arriba meditando, recordando algunos momentos del ¿Por que? Estaba en aquella academia

**Iras a la academia Saotome.**

**Conviértete en un éxito en el negocio del entretenimiento y sirve de cartelera para la familia Jinguji.**

Si, aquel era el motivo… no era porque quisiera, era porque era su obligación al ser el hijo mayor de la familia. "¿Esta preocupado por mi?" aquel pensamiento volvió a inundar su mente… Se enderezo y lo miro por unos segundos, le encantaba aquella postura tan disciplinada "¿Por mi?" no podía contenerse, debía saber si era cierto, o tal ves era curiosidad de él.

- Hijirikawa, ¿Estas preocupado por mi? - Espero… pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, molesto solo se dispuso a salir de allí, tomando su maletín que contenía su instrumento. Salio con un portazo detrás suyo.

Apoyado en la muralla, escribiendo un par de oraciones que se le habían ocurrido, nada útil aparentemente, pero si eran bonitas palabras para una canción, se aburrió de aquello y arranco la pequeña hoja, arrugándola, apretándola con la mano se la guardo en su bolsillo.

Abrió el maletín, sacando de el un saxofón, tomando aire, comenzó a tocar ante la apuesta de sol, la melodía era hermosa, tranquila. Cuando hubo terminado se percato de una delicada presencia, aquella mujer que resultaba tan peligrosa…"ella" la que Hijirikawa era tan amable y comunicativo, la cual si se iba de aquel lugar tal vez no volvería a tener el pequeño vinculo que lo unía a Hijirikawa.

- Te vez como una Flor, brillando en la apuesta de sol, señorita. - Fuera, lo peligrosa que fuese, era una señorita hermosa a la cual no podía solo ser cruel con ella, pero podría molestarla un rato, asiéndola que cayera a sus pies como todas. "Tu música era muy hermosa…" Dijo la señorita mientras Ren se acercaba a ella. - Me alegra escuchar eso. - "¿Me alegra?" Realmente no le alegraba mucho su presencia así que pensó en una forma de espantarla, pero estaba en blanco, así que decidió improvisar - No me importa cual sea la razón… Siempre que nos reúna a los dos. -Saco las manos de sus bolsillos para posarlos en los hombros del pequeño corderito, pero ella se percato de un papel que había caído al suelo, las pequeñas oraciones que podían ser parte de una hermosa canción descartada.

Nos las alcanzo a leer pues Ren se la quito de las manos sutilmente, pero se percato que era letras de una canción, el corderito se había alegrado, se notaba la felicidad "¡Que bien!" ¿Por que le decía aquello? ¿Qué le debía importar a ella si hacia o no su trabajo?, bueno… no le importaba, ella se alegraba por algo sin sentido, así que tomo la decisión.

- Pienso que ya es hora de dejar este lugar. Estoy cansado de estar aquí. - Realmente ¿Era así?, o ¿Solo lo decía por asustarla?, cualquiera fuera la razón si había confirmado algo, ella era muy peligrosa, más de lo que el se imaginaba, tal vez ya ni oportunidades tenia.

- Entonces manda todo al carajo. - Esas palabras le sorprendieron, molesto, había aparecido Hijirikawa, ¿Desde cuando estaba escuchado? … "Tks… no es momento para que te presentes" pensó - No me agradas. - ¿Que era aquello? ¿No le agradaba? Que estupidez… era lógico que debía estar mintiendo… no podía decirle aquello realmente. - Mi vida entera la a elegido mi padre. Solo puedo ser libre a través de la música. Así que no puedo perdonarte por querer verle tan trivialmente.

- No estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Me dejaron aquí. - Así es… ¿Como podría entenderlo? Se enojaba con Ren por el hecho de que estuviera ya harto de estar en aquel lugar que le obligaron a ir. Unas ganas enormes de querer enfurecer a Hijirikawa surgieron en el - Así que…** No tengo ninguna razón para permanecer en esta escuela. **-Aunque aquello… solo fuera mentira… - Es solo una broma.

- Mientes. - ¿Mentir? ¿Como sabia él que Ren mentía? Si bien no le gustaba estar en esa academia obligado, si era mentira de algún modo el querer irse ahora. - Lo que escuche antes no era mentira. ¿Porque no muestras eso?

-Ya te lo dije. - no entendía… Ren ya se había rendido, así todo seria mejor, no solo para él... En mayor parte sería para Hijirikawa. Tomo las puntas del papel del cual había escrito las oraciones y los rompió. - Todo esto es solo por diversión. -Los pedazos del papel volaron en todas direcciones, junto a la esperanza de Jinguji. - No voy a malgastar más mi tiempo… Escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

Pero aquello… aquello desato de alguna forma la ira de Hijirikawa. Eso era lo que el deseaba y lo obtuvo. El se había abalanzado sobre Jinguji muy irritado.

¿Un sonido sordo? , el viento soplaba fuerte, y la mandíbula de Ren comenzaba a sentir el dolor que le propago el golpe dado por su compañero, que normalmente es tranquilo.

- Lamento haber escuchado eso. - Pero eso era lo que Ren deseaba… que le molestara, que le detestara. - Pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu - ¿Espíritu…?

- Que exagerado… -Dijo emitiendo una sonrisa aun con el dolor… sí, ahora todo había acabado… No solo le echarían… Si no que también, había echo que lo único que mantenía de pie en esa academia…

Ahora lo detestara…

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno…. Iba a arreglarlo antes de publicarlo .w. No lo hice na… y bueno siento que me arrepiento x) pero bueno es lo que hay… y bueno (como se dieron cuenta esta mas basado en cap 4 ¬¬ ) pero bueno… obviamente es lo primero D: además… prometo mejorar… se que no soy buena en esto, pero sin riesgos no hay cospla… perdón fanfic xDD**

**De alguna forma me siento orgullosa y triste ._. Pues somos las primeras en publicar fanfic de ellos… (En español o yaoi) … en fin, igual me gustaría que hubieran mas… bueno cuento con ustedes… (no me lancen tomates A !)**

PD: sus reviews son mi comida :'D los espero


	2. Dulces Melodías y Recuerdos

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Hola, aquí Luki al habla ^^ lamento la demora de este capitulo, pero mi musa inspiradora se largo por unos días, quizás producto de la complicada personalidad de Masato…En fin, entre Masato y Tokiya de seguro colapsare…**

**Recuerden el capitulo esta visto desde la perspectiva de Masato.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Ren, ni Masato me pertenecen, ni ningún personaje de Uta no Prince-sama, yo solo los tomo prestado por pura diversión (Y porque quiero un mundo con más yaoi de esta serie xD)**

**Capitulo 2 : Dulces Melodías y Recuerdos...**

— Pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu.- Se dio la vuelta molesto, después de haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara a Ren, ya no quería ver, ni hablar con esa persona, la persona que pensó que era alguien más valeroso , con más espíritu y que amaba la música. La idea de que la persona que había conocido hace ya muchos años quizás ya no existiera, era algo difícil de creer… difícil de soportar.

Camino entrando a un pasillo, alejándose lo que más podía de aquel sujeto. Vio que su compañera paso al lado de él, diciéndole algunas palabras que él no tomo mucho en cuenta acerca de buscar la letra de la canción de Ren, luego la chica salio corriendo quizás en dirección al patio de la escuela. Él también debía salir al patio, debía terminar de repasar algunas partituras, lo haría en la biblioteca, pero después de desencadenar ese ataque de ira que tuvo hace un momento, debía salir a tomar aire y relajarse un poco.

Llego a una banca de madera que se encontraba en el patio, se sentó en aquel lugar y comenzó a leer un cuaderno que tenia algunas partituras escritas, mientras a lo lejos unas chicas lo miraban nerviosas. Masato quizás era igual de popular que Ren, sin embargo las chicas no se atrevían a acercarse mucho a él, ya que por el carácter callado y reservado que tenía, ellas preferían mirarlo y contemplarlo desde lejos. Masato simplemente las ignorabas, de vez en cuanto alguna se acercaba a declararse o con una carta de amor para entregarle, él simplemente les decía que no estaba interesado en ese asunto por el momento.

En aquel momento no fue la excepción, el peliazul simplemente ignoro a las chicas que estaban a lo lejos murmurando algunas cosas y observándolo. Masato solo se concentro en el cuaderno, hasta que un pequeño trozo de papel lo interrumpió. "¿Un pequeño trozo de papel?" "¿Quizás la letra de la canción de Jinguji?" Levanto el papel que había caído sobre las hojas del libro y pudo comprobar que efectivamente era un trozo del papel que Ren había echo pedazos y mandado a volar.

Volvió a molestarse por lo que había dicho Ren, ¿Qué pasaba con él? Decir esas palabras tan ha la ligera acerca de la música, de verdad podía comprobar que Ren había cambiado, aunque quizás le doliera pensar aquello. Es cierto que él ya no era amigo de ese sujeto, por algunos asares del destino se habían alejado bastante, hasta sus familias ahora prácticamente se odiaban. Pero seguía sin creer que aquel sujeto, él que ahora era su compañero de habitación hubiese cambiado tanto.

Su mente volvió a recordar aquel momento, el día en el que había conocido a Ren, en el que supo que aquel niño tenía demasiadas cosas en común con él. En un momento hasta llego a pensar que podían llegar a ser amigos, pero no cualquier amigo, si no de esos amigos que duran para toda la vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquel día en la mañana había sido regañado por su padre, no era algo novedoso, ocurría prácticamente todos los días. Su padre era demasiado estricto y le exigía demasiado desde muy niño, a veces Masato creía que su padre simplemente lo odiaba.

En la tarde la familia Hijirikawa debía asistir a una gran fiesta que habían sido invitados debido a la importante posición que tenían como familia financiera , otras familias igual de importante también asistirían y una de esas familias era la conocida familia Jinguji. Eran una infinidad de veces que Masato había escuchado acerca de ellos, lógicamente aquel día tampoco fue la excepción de aquello.

Los recuerdos del por que del enfado de su padre aquella mañana son bastante borrosos, no debieron ser tan importantes o algo demasiado significativo, quizás había ensuciado su traje o lo mejor no tenia los modales correspondientes en la mesa… Se le ocurrían un millón de cosas que desencadenaban la ira de él, sin embargo eso no era lo importante, lo que le quedaba siempre grabado en sus memoria fueron las crudas palabras que le había dicho, no es que fueran diferentes a las que oía todos los días. Eran prácticamente las mismas pero dichas de distinta forma…Sin embargo su significado era el mismo. Masato era una deshonra desde que nació, un heredero decepcionante por no cumplir el destino que su padre había fijado para él y aunque él no tuviera la culpa de nada, sabia que su padre lo culpaba.

Aquel día le había dicho; "¡Si la familia se va a la ruina, será toda tu culpa!" ¿Su culpa? ¿Por haber nacido siendo un niño? No comprendía muy bien la situación en aquel entonces, pero ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Desde antes que naciera ya su padre tenía el destino preparado para él. Cuando creciera se casaría con el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Jinguji y así la unión entre ambas familias seria beneficiosa para ambas, serian la familia más poderosa de todas y podrían controlar completamente el mercado. Sin embargo el hijo mayor de la familia Jinguji había sido hombre. Por lo tanto el destino que el padre de Masato le había fijado es que él fuera una niña, naturalmente aquello no se cumplió. Lo más probable es que por aquello, marcado desde el momento en que nació, ahora su padre le guardaba ese enorme rencor.

Volviendo al día en el conoció a Ren, realmente no estuvo muy pendiente de aquella fiesta, sus pensamientos solo vagaban en su mente, haciéndolo incapaz de prestar mucha atención a su alredor. Masato se había quedado en un rincón del gran salón de baile pensando y pensando… hasta que fue interrumpido por él…El muchacho rubio había caminado hasta donde se encontraba Masato, poniéndose al lado de él, por un momento pensó en ignorarlo pero…

—Aburrido ¿no crees? — Le dijo aquel niño, que parecía tener su misma edad. Él solo se volteo por un momento para verlo, luego volvió a mirar al frente con la vista fija en el suelo, aún tenia la idea de ignorarlo y volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero parece que el muchacho de traje blanco no tenía la intención de ser ignorado. — Es aburrido ¿verdad? — Volvió a preguntar consiguiendo que esta vez Masato si le prestara atención y volviera a mirarle para que este le dedicara una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí? — Por un momento dudo, por un momento tuvo miedo de recibir otro castigo de su padre, por querer largarse de aquella fiesta, sin embargo las dudas desaparecieron y decidió seguirlo.

Salieron de aquella mansión, al cruzar las enormes puertas de la entrada de esta y salir al exterior el muchacho de traje blanco se largo a correr, pero al darse cuenta de que Masato no lo seguía, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ahora somos libres! — Dijo como si de un juego se tratase, y se hubieren liberado de alguna prisión — Ven aquí y corre conmigo. — Le grito el muchacho que ya estaba a unos cuentos metros lejos de Masato, mientras este no sabia si debía correr o no, si lo hacia, correría el riesgo de caerse y manchar su traje. — ¿Que a caso quieres que vaya por ti? – Le volvió a gritar aquel niño, mientras mostraba una cara algo resignado, ya que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Masato. — Confía en mí, te prometo que no caerás ni nada… — Le tendió la mano para que se la tomara.

— ¿Eh? — Los nervios lo invadieron, ¿Tomarse de las manos? Pero eso era de aquellos cuentos de hadas donde salen princesas y caballeros. Y por supuesto él no era ninguna princesa, si iba a ser algo, quería ser un caballero. — ¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa! -Comenzó a caminar algo molesto dejando la mano tendida de aquel muchacho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — El asombro fue enorme, luego de unos segundos se largo a reír. – ¿De donde... -La risa evitaba que pudiera hablar con claridad. — ¿De donde has sacado eso? Yo nunca te dije así… -Siguió riendo, provocando que Masato se enfadara aún más — De acuerdo, ya no me reiré. — Detuvo a Masato, para que no siguiera caminando sin él. Lo tomo de la mano, mientras este detuvo su caminar al sentir el roce de su mano con la de aquel niño y antes de que Masato pudiera emitir algún reclamo, fue empujado para que ambos corrieran por encima del pasto y la hierba que habían en aquel enorme jardín.

Masato ya imposibilitado de emitir alguna queja o reclamo, corrió junto a su nuevo amigo, tenía una idea más o menos de quien se trataba. Pero aún no tenia el valor de preguntárselo ya que seria una falta de educación hacer alguna pregunta, sin antes presentarse primero. Bien, lo haría cuando se detuvieran.

— ¿No es divertido? —Le pregunto aquel muchacho, mientras lo seguía empujando y tirando para que corriera con más fuerza. Es verdad que al principio a Masato no le pareció para nada divertido, pero luego al sentir como el frío viento lo golpeaba en la cara, al oler el aroma de las plantas y del pasto recién cortado. Y finalmente al oír el sonido del agua que venia de un pequeño arroyo…Lo maravillo, era maravilloso aquel sentimiento, era como si volara en aquel lugar y la mano calida que sujetaba la suya lo guiaba por aquel lugar para que no se perdiera.

Se detuvieron a la orilla del lago el niño de cabello rubio anaranjado se quito los zapatos y los lanzo lejos. Luego se quito los calcetines y se remango lo pantalones. Masato lo miro algo curioso, sabía lo que su acompañante pensaba hacer. Era algo bastante arriesgado, al menos para él.

— Eres Hijirikawa Masato ¿verdad? — Pregunto el niño, mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Masato se asombro un poco por la pregunta, pero luego pensó que era muy obvio que él fuese conocido.

— Sí… — Respondió tímidamente, esperando que su acompañante se presentara también. Pero a no al recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió preguntar él, a pesar de sospechar la identidad de aquel niño. Se armo de valor e hizo aquella pregunta. — Tú ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Eh? Pensé que lo sabias Masato. — ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Con tanta confianza, con tanta familiaridad. Nadie le decía "Masato" a secas. Sin embargo no le molesto, por algún extraño motivo aquello no le había disgustado para nada.

— ¿ Jinguji? — Y era cierto, él ya sabía que aquel muchacho era el hijo de aquella familia. ¿Como no iba a saberlo? Si su padre se lo recordaba a cada momento, Aquella familia que poco a poco ganaba más poder. Hubiera sido una magnifica unión si no hubiese sido por él.

— No seas tan educado, llámame Ren, ese es mi nombre, bueno ¿que esperas? Quítate los zapatos y vamos a jugar al agua. — No respondió, él no haría algo tan arriesgado como eso, aunque tomara toda la precaución sabia que igual terminaría mojado por el agua. — ¡Vamos! No seas un aburrido, mira te mostrare algo a cambio de que me acompañes al lago. — Le sonrío para luego sacar un reproductor de música de su bolsillo. — Espero que te guste la música.

¿Gustarle la música? Era una buena pregunta, su mayordomo le había enseñado a tocar hermosas melodías en el piano, con la música se sentía libre, alejado de toda la presión de ser el heredero de la familia Hijirikawa. Además nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras, nunca pudo expresarse muy bien con estas. Pero la música…. La música expresaba muchas veces sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que son tan difícil de transmitir con tan solo palabras.

— Sí, me gusta la música, es capaz de expresar nuestros sentimientos y liberar nuestro corazón… — Con estas palabras había sorprendido totalmente a Ren, luego de unos segundos le entrego a Masato un audífono.

— Tienes razón, mucha razón…Bueno espero que te guste esta canción. — Masato escucho con atención la melodía que daba comienzo a aquella canción, luego del hermoso sonido de unos instrumentos que dieron paso a la hermosa voz de una mujer, quedo maravillado ante aquella, parecía la voz de un bello Angel. — Me alegro que te gustara, es la voz de mi madre… Es maravillosa ¿no crees?

— Realmente maravillosa, tiene una voz hermosa. — No sabia que más decirle, naturalmente Masato ya estaba enterado de la muerte de la madre de Ren, No sabia si debía tocar demasiado aquel tema.

— Me gustaría poder crear canciones tan hermosas como las de mi madre, canciones que lleguen al corazón… canciones que sean capases de liberarnos de nuestra prisión. — Ren dijo esto ultimo con un tono demasiado bajo, como si no estuviera diciéndoselo a Masato, si no que más bien diciéndose a él mismo.

— ¡Te ayudare! ¡Se tocar el piano! — Esto ultimo provoca una leve risa en Ren, quizás no por el hecho de que le pareciera graciosas las palabras de Masato, si no más bien la forma en la que lo dijo, parecía tan decidido. — No te rías, hablo en serio. Te ayudare, cantaremos juntos y haremos una canción. Se la dedicaremos a tu madre. — Estaba totalmente decidido a hacer aquello, no sabia el porque, no sabia si la bella voz de la madre de Ren lo habían hechizado o quizás las palabras del propio Ren.

— Como quieras… — Ren solo se limito a sonreír, se sentía feliz de que alguien que apenas conocía dijera esas palabras. Pero para esto solo había una respuesta, a la reacción de Masato y esta era que la actitud de aquel había sido producto de la magia que tenían las canciones de su madre. — Bien ya te mostré la canción ahora acompáñame al lago. — Toma del brazo a Masato y lo empujo al agua del lago para jugar un rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpido abruptamente, interrumpido por la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Quizás si había huido de él, quizás quería escapar y no ver a aquel Ren que ya no distinguía. Puede también que ese golpe haya sido por aquello y haya significado un "¡Basta! No me sigas demostrando que ya no eres el mismo"

— Hijirikawa, vengo a decir que me largo. ¿Solo me darás ese golpe de despedida? — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le ocurría aparecer como si nada en frente de él? ¿Que acaso venia a burlarse? a restregarle en la cara de que ya no le importaba la música, que las palabras que había dicho hace año se las había llevado el tiempo. Y lo peor de todo, es que él ya no resultaba importante para Ren. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que comenzó a llamarle "Hijirikawa" ya ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que Ren paso a ser tan solo un conocido.

— Puedes largarte o ¿A caso quieres que te de otro golpe por decir palabras tan triviales? — Se levanto de la banca, debía mantener la compostura, debía volver a huir de aquel sujeto. Alejarse lo que más podía… Pero lamentablemente los planes de Masato de huir se desvanecieron al sentir el agarre de Ren.

— No te vayas… — Ren tenia la cabeza agachada, su pelo cubría un poco sus ojos, mientras sujetaba del brazo a Masato. — He pensado de que la causa de que yo permaneciera tanto tiempo en este lugar, puede que seas tú.

— ¿Eh? — Sorpresa… No se espero una reacción como esa, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, que su compañero de cuarto dijera aquellas palabras, menos de que confesara de que por él, se mantenía en la academia Saotome. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue empujado por el patio, tironeado del brazo hasta llegar al interior del gran edificio, exactamente a un pasillo vacío.

— Voy a comprobar algo, antes de largarme de este lugar. Si puedo con esto me podré largar sin preocuparme de nada más. — Y al segundo después de que Ren dijera aquello, empujo a Masato con fuerza a la muralla, para luego arrinconarlo en el lugar. La reacción de asombro del peliazul no se hizo esperar.

— ¡No me toques! — Intento empujar a Ren a un lado y salir de aquella prisión, pero fue en vano, sabía desde antes que la fuerza de su compañero era mucho mayor que la de él.

— Vamos solo será para comprobar mi teoría. — Acerco su boca a los labios de Masato, estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca. Todo indicaría que resultaría en un beso forzado. Pero fue tan solo un intento fallido, el golpe retumbo en el vacío pasillo. Esta vez no fue un puñetazo, fue un fuerte manotazo que Masato le había impregnado en la cara a Ren.

— ¡No soy una de esas mujeres con las jugueteas a gusto! — El enojo se notaba en a cara de Masato, un enojo y quizás un leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Ren se alejo debido al golpe, su mejilla empezó a arder. — ¡Ten! — Le entrego el trozo de papel que había encontrado hace unas horas. — Al menos termina la canción que empezaste. — Se echo a correr para salir del lugar y dejar a un Ren completamente paralizado.

Las piernas de Masato fallaban al correr, estaba demasiado alterado por lo que había pasado hace un momento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cabeza daba vueltas con sensaciones y pensamientos. Se detuvo mientras subía las escaleras, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería saber nada acerca de Ren . Ya ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para recuperar la compostura e intentar volver a la normalidad, pero por supuesto que esto seria imposible. Solo le quedaba disimular su estado y rogar porque Ren no se largara…

**Notas finales: **

**Recuerden, el siguiente capitulo lo hará Noki y será desde el punto de vista de Ren, en fin… Muchas gracias por leer y dejen Review porque son nuestra comida xD**


	3. Final: La rosa que deseo sostener

**Nota:**

**.-. Holo! Aquí Noki después de tanto tanto tiempo… no me maten por la demora ;O; juro que no quise demorarme mucho… es que… estaba cero ideas lo juro –mala escusa :B - bueno no mucho de que decir solo que les traigo el cap 3 y Ultimo de este fic, recordando que yo relato a los pensamientos y sensaciones de Jinguji Ren**

**Uta no Prince-sama, no nos pertenece, ni el juego , ni el anime, ni menos los personajes. Solo hacemos esto por pura diversión y por que amo el yaoi y que se propague :D**

**Capitulo Final: La rosa que deseo sostener. **

"_**¡No soy una de esas mujeres con las que jugueteas a gusto!"**_

Aquellas palabras resonaban a cada segundo…

El dolor aumentaba… su mejilla dolía y ardía por el manotazo que le había cruzado por el rostro.

"_**¡No soy una de esas mujeres con las que jugueteas a gusto!"**_

— No, jamás he creído eso. Tú eres mucho más que eso… idiota **— **Llevó su mano a la mejilla enrojecida.**— ** Tks… Pero es lógico que no pudieras entender.** —** Decidido ha dejarle, ha abandonar todo. Caminó para salir de la academia, andando sin rumbo.

Su mente solo tenia aquel momento, tan cerca de besar los amargos labios que deberían ser de Hijirikawa, sí, amargos, porque no podía creer que aquella hermosa persona que le hacia pensar muchas cosas, buenas y malas, fuera dulce, eso ¡jamás!

Llegó al jardín de rosas y se sentó en medio de ellas, sintiendo su fragancia, y acariciando con sus dedos los pétalos de una de aquellas hermosas flores.

— No tiene caso que… **— **Y de un momento a otro, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Hijirikawa.

"_**Termina la canción"**_

¿Terminarla? ¿Por qué querría que la terminara? ¿Que lograría? ¡Que no le expulsaran! Eso lograría… pero él sí quería ser expulsado.

Un suspiro profundo escapo por sus labios, cansado de que su mente diera vueltas y vueltas por todo lo que había pasado.

— Si tan solo me hubieras dejado besar tus labios, tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta que no me gustaría irme de aquí por ti. Pero ya es tarde no tiene caso.

La noche llegó tras ello, y en el cuarto ninguno se miraba y menos se dirigían la palabra, un denso y desagradable ambiente estaba en el cuarto, pero no duro mucho ya que la oscuridad pronto invadió el cuarto. Aquella noche los sueños de Ren solo le dirigían al pasado, al momento en que lloraba escuchando una canción de su madre y cambiando al tiempo que había conocido a Masato, realmente era muy divertido hablar con él, y habían llegado a ser grandes amigos…

El tiempo pasaba en el día continuo a la amenaza, nuevamente había faltado a las clases, si le expulsaban ¿Qué sentido tenia ir a unas aburridas clases? … ha escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros; hablando de la amenaza de la expulsión, ver a su tierno y pequeño compañero Shou, diciéndole que como dejaría que le expulsaran, ver la odiosa cara de su amigo Ichi (molesto como siempre). Y por ultimo ¡claro! Escuchar nuevamente la amenaza del profesor.

Harto de aquello caminó por el hermoso y esplendoroso jardín de rosas, sentándose alrededor de ellas para tocarlas, olerlas y contemplar su grandeza.

— Son como bellas damas; suaves, delicadas y hermosas.** — ** Alzó su mano hacia una hermosa rosa de color violáceo, iba a cortarla para tenerla en sus manos y contemplarla mejor, pero no pudo cortarla ya que un pinchazo le detuvo.

Las rosas tenían espinas como defensa, pero Ren siempre cortaba con cuidado las flores para no dañarlas y no lastimarse al cortarlas, pero había olvidado por completo ser cuidadoso y la flor claramente se defendió.

— Eres igual que Hijirikawa… **— **dijo molesto por el solo echo de haberse clavado la mano **— **no quería lastimarte… solo quería sostenerte para no olvidar este lugar. **— **Y levantándose para largarse de aquel lugar que solo le había hecho molestarse por haber recordado los dos golpes que había recibido de Masato, y para más dar estaba hablando con una flor.

Comenzó a recorrer la academia mirando cada centímetro de ella como alguien quien se muda de un lugar a otro. Pasó por afuera de su clase y luego fue a echar un vistazo a la clase "A"… ¿Por qué sus piernas le dirigieron a ese lugar? La respuesta la sabía pero no quería pensarla. Mirando por la ventana del pasillo vio claramente que el puesto de la corderita estaba vacío, ella había faltado pero algo más que la ausencia de Nanami Haruka le sorprendió… y era la ausencia de Masato. "¡Él!" Jamás había sido de aquellos que faltan a una clase, siempre exagerado para todo como si faltar haría que el mundo se derrumbara, pero aquello era lógico. Para Hijirikawa había sido costoso y complicado llegar a donde estaba, en cambio a Ren le habían obligado y no le importaba…

— ¿Donde se abra metido? … **—** pregunto esto, mientras se encontraba pensando frente al lago. Era un buen lugar para aclarar ideas, ante un Sol brillante que se iba escondiendo, bajo la sombra de un refrescante árbol que le proporcionaba frescura, hablaba para si mismo. **—** Que tontería, aunque no la tengo escrita ya la he terminado. **—**suspiro cansado hasta que el hermoso corderito le había interrumpido su solitaria tranquilidad.

Parecía como si la hubieran metido a una estampida, estaba despeinada y sucia pero la sorpresa fue que le entrego el papel que había roto con la letra de la canción aunque le faltaba un trocito. Cuando ella se marcho (después de pedirle casi como rogándole que no dejara que le expulsaran) miro un pequeño trozo de papel que había sacado de su bolsillo y unía con sus manos a la hoja escrita.

— La termine… ¿estas contento? **— **Volvió a suspirar y decidido se marcho.

_**Era la primera vez, lo sé, si pudiera darte un ejemplo,**_

… _**seria como chocolate amargo.**_

El ritmo del saxofón y la voz de Ren sonaba por toda la escuela, estaba cantando con gran ánimo y todo se volvió más divertido cuando vio a algunos de sus amigos y a la corderita bailando al ritmo de su melodía.

Había pasado con la amenaza de que la próxima vez si se iría, pero claramente no le importo, él ya había cumplido y era claro de que no se iba a ir de la academia. Todos hablaban de su canción, El corderito feliz y contenta, alegre como siempre estaba Ittoki preguntando como se le había ocurrido la letra tan pronto, Shou un tanto regañándolo de lo irresponsable que había sido y Natsuki invitando a comer su comida para celebrar. Las veces que veía a Tokiya este le daba las felicitaciones (tan frías y de pocos ánimos).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El silencio nuevamente consumía el tiempo de Ren… ¿Qué hacia tirado en su cama en vez de estar rodeado de chicas que gritarían su nombre? Algo le retenía y era el hecho de que Hijirikawa estaba sentado en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda. Desde el día de su canción él no había dicho nada… más bien desde que Ren había forzado a casi besarle.

No podía estar enojado aun, era estúpido, había terminado la canción y no le había expulsado pero… ¿acaso recibió unas palabras de alivio de su compañero? Nada… ¡NADA! ¿Por qué estaba callado sin hablarle? ¿Por qué?

— Uf… —suspiro — que aburrido eres, y pensar que pude pasar mi día junto a la corderita.

— No la molestes más, estoy harto de que solo te burles de ella.

— Si tanto la quieres por que no vas y la salvas prin-ci-pe… — Estaba burlándose de aquella seria postura de héroe que tenia su compañero, quería charlar con él, pero como no hallaba motivos más que sus ganas, un poco de burlas tal vez lograría algo. Aunque no lograron más que la severa mirada de Masato — ¿A que viene esa mirada? si quieres volver a golpearme solo acércate y hazlo.

Provocarlo, que más podía hacer, si se detenía su compañero le seguiría dando la espalda y el silencio continuaría, así que prefería recibir otro golpe, aunque para su sorpresa el chico que le había estado ignorando y evitando se levanto y estaba pasado hacia el territorio de Ren. ¿Acaso iba a golpearle? ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

— Hiji… —No pudo terminar de hablar al ver alzarse la mano de su compañero dispuesto a golpearle, así que decidió prepararse (total, si le golpeaba Masato tendría que explicar el porque después y eso haría que hablaran, valdría el sacrificio)

Pero aquel golpe nunca llego, la mano del chico de cabellos azules, temblaba y sus ojos ocultos tras su pelo le daban un aire delicado y frágil como la rosa… pero como aquella tenia espinas que podían lastimar… Ren contempló aquella rosa azul por unos segundos, como no lograba moverse y como apretaba sus labios como si quisiese decir algo que le era imposible.

Cuando Ren se levanto, Masato rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos como si escapara del contacto.

— ¿Qué sucede? Hijirikawa ¿qué quieres decirme?

— Nada, olvídalo. — Y sin mirarle le dio la espalda para volver a su lado del cuarto, pero una mano no le dejo escapar, Ren había tomado la muñeca del peliazul con fuerza - Suéltame…

— Esta vez no escaparas ¡no te dejare esta vez! — Y con brusquedad empujo a su compañero hacia la cama, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y sujetando sus muñecas para que esta vez no lograra golpearle — Si te molestaba tanto de que me fuera a ir ¿Por qué no me dices nada al respecto?

— ¡Basta Jinguji! ¡Suéltame! — Forcejeando sin éxito y evitando el encuentro de miradas — ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Dime si estas feliz o no de que me hubiese quedado, ya que las ultimas palabras que me habías dicho eran "termina la canción que empezaste"… significa que querías que me quedara ¿no es así?

—¡Déjame ir! ¡No responderé a nada! — El forcejeo continuaba, Ren comenzaba a resignarse de que su compañero no fuere a querer decirle lo que él realmente quería escuchar, sólo quería que aquella persona que era tan importante para él y que ahora pareciera que estuviera tan lejos le dijera las calidas palabras de "estoy feliz de que sigas aquí" o una simple amenaza "si te hubieses ido te hubiera golpeado más fuerte"

La sonrisa escapó de los labios de Ren, pensar de que Masato dijera alguna de aquellas palabras que pensaba le era muy gracioso, luego contempló el rostro del muchacho frente a él y nuevamente surgió el intento. Ren acercó su rostro al de su compañero, cerca tan cerca como hace unos días que le había forzado casi a besarle, la sorpresa y el sonrojo abundaba en la cara de Masato. Sin besarle aun pero manteniendo aquella cercanía solo para poder estar más cerca de aquella persona.

— Tal vez… seria todo más tranquilo si me hubiese ido, pero por un lado creo que quedarme me hace más feliz, puedo estar cerca de ti. Fuera de la academia ya no nos veíamos como antes y aquí puedo verte cada día. — A Ren jamás le había costado expresarse mucho, y menos cuando era pequeño y estaba junto ha aquel niño llamado Masato.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Ren no pensaba dejar escapar a aquel joven de su poder, y él podía notarlo, así que el forcejeo había cesado y solo quedaba su rostro sonrojado y sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

—Estas molesto… —Rió sin ganas viendo nuevamente la cara molesta de su compañero, pero este tenia un encanto muy lindo, estaba avergonzado y molesto, cosa que le hacia ver muy lindo a los ojos de Ren — Puede que halla cambiado un poco…—¿Un poco? Él sabia que su personalidad y sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a cuando era solo un niño — … pero no por ello tenemos que estar tan distantes… —Sin vergüenza rozó sus labios con los del peliazul y vio como este cerraba los ojos con fuerzas de seguro él no quería ver como Ren terminaba besándolo — Eres igual que aquella Rosa…

—¿Rosa? — Su compañero volvió a abrir los ojos confundido por la ultima frase de Ren.

— Cuando te trato de agarrar me lastimas con tus espinas, pero recuerdo que una vez vi una rosa tan linda que sin importarme las espinas la sostuve en mi mano… — Finalmente separo su rostro de su compañero y soltó sus muñecas, pero aun así Hijirikawa no podría escapar ya que un fuerte abrazo se lo impidió. De seguro él no podía estar más sonrojado y confundido, era un gran espectáculo para la vista de Ren, aunque en esta ocasión ya no quería molestarlo, solo quería decir… — _Me alegra haberme quedado para verte día tras día… Masato. _—Y con esto, las palabras de Ren concluyeron, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que le llamo "Masato" … ya que ahora solo le decía por su apellido y aquello claro había forjado una gran pared entre ellos, aunque no se acostumbraría a decirle por su nombre nuevamente, no era malo decírselo alguna vez.

Ren no volvió a abrir la boca aunque Hijirikawa tampoco dijo nada. Todo volvía a estar en silencio y ninguno de los dos pensaba moverse para separarse… el sueño comenzó a llegar ante Ren y este no pudo hacer mucho con él, ya que se sentía bastante cómodo abrazando a aquella rosa. Sólo pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas antes de caer en el sueño, la primera era que podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón y el de Masato estaban acelerados pero se unían en un solo compás, y segundo sintió claramente como los brazos de su compañero también le abrazaban hasta que ambos se durmieron.

Por la mañana siguiente, al despertar Ren se pudo percatar que estaba solo, tal vez aquella tierna noche solo había sido un sueño meloso de sus deseos. Aunque le dolía el cuerpo por haber dormido en una posición no muy cómoda, pero si hubiese sido un sueño no le dolería la espalda… ¿tenia lógica?

Se enderezo y rascando su cabeza desordenando su cabello vio como su compañero le contemplaba desde la puerta de la habitación, sólo le dio un saludo de buenos días sin mayores emociones, ya que estaba decepcionado de creer que sólo había sido un sueño aquella noche.

— ¿Faltaras a clases nuevamente? —dijo su compañero de una forma tan fría y casi cómo reproche.

—Calma, sí voy a ir. No me queda otra si ya me quede aquí. — Pero antes de levantarse Masato se había acercado, le vio algo confundido, nuevamente parecía como si le quisiera decir algo pero no lograba articular frases. — No me vallas a regañar, no lo necesi… —Pero no pudo acabar ya que algo bloqueo sus palabras.

Masato se había inclinado y había posado sus labios en los de Ren aunque aquello duro segundos no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera en lo que tal vez había sido un "sueño" pudo besar a Hijirikawa, pero este rápidamente le beso.

— Gracias… por quedarte Jinguji — Y sin que Ren pudiera contestar su compañero desapareció dejando la puerta del cuarto semiabierta, de seguro había salido corriendo para evitar que Ren se burlara, eso era lo más probable que pensará.

La risa inundo el cuarto, no había reído así hace mucho tiempo pero no podía evitarlo aquel acto le hizo tan feliz que no pararía de reír.

— Así que "gracias por quedarte"… ¿y crees que me quedare así sin más? — Levantándose más animado de lo que había despertado tocó sus labios con sus dedos. — Que inexperto… deberé enseñarte a hacerlo mejor Hijirikawa. — Y tomando un par de dardos comenzó a lanzarlos pensando que su teoría era real, si tan solo Masato le habría dejado besar antes podría haber hecho que no llegara a tener la amenaza de expulsión, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba aun en la academia y no solo había ganado una simple medalla por quedarse, si no que había ganado un trofeo con forma de rosa, hermosa y bella pero peligrosa para sostenerla.

**Notas finales:**

**:'( llego el momento de despedirnos de este fic –snif- espero que les haya gustado y les aseguro que no serán los últimos fic :V ¡tendremos mas! ¡Esperen! Porque no se van ha deshacer de nosotras xD jeje bien... Eso, espero que continúen leyendo nuestros fics**

**Atte:**

**Noki**

**De**

**NokiAndLuki**


End file.
